A Challenging Yet Powerful Love
by Bronze Wolf
Summary: Chibiusa still dearly misses Helios, thinking about him nonstop since their last parting at the end of Super S. She is 15 yrs. old in Crystal Tokyo. Will their distant love survive this tough world? Only time can tell. Where's Pluto when you need her?
1. Longings

A/N: I put a lot of thought into this story, so I hope it is decent. I know it is kind of a short chapter but bear with me here. There will be much more dialoge in the next chapters. Chibiusa and Helios always seemed like one of the BEST and one of my favorite couples of all time. I hope the updates won't be too far apart. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

Ruby eyes stared out across Crystal Tokyo, wondering the same thing she had been pondering for several years: Would she ever see him again? She was now fifteen and still all she could think about was the guardian of Elysian. The day he flew off was plastered in her mind forever as she remembered those elegant wings spread apart that she had ridden on all those times throughout her dreams. He had flown off into the horizon, and she longingly watched him go, knowingly there was no way to stop him. He had his own duties that he could not forsake and would not, and Chibiusa winced at the thought of ever begging him to abandon them. _Still, _she sighed,_ I want to see him so badly. His knowing eyes filled with wisdom, his soft white hair that reminded her of Pegasus's mane, and those perfect lips which spoke of forbidden, ancient secrets, and yet the taste of them was sweet and fresh and pure._

A frustrated sigh escaped her pouting lips.Thinking of him and their memories together fighting the Dead Moon Circus brought her so much pain, but it was the only way to momentarily crave her lusts. Not thinking of him drove her insane and yet… she realized his commitment to responsibilities, but was there no way for them to be together? When she thought of a lover, Helios was the only one to come into her mind. Ever loving someone else as much as she loved him would be unbelievable and it would just _never_ happen.

But… did he know how much she cared for him? Or to what lengths she was willing to go for him? She had duties as Princess as well and becoming Sailor Moon, but to go through her life without ever having a chance of happiness with her true love? It seemed so unfair. He did know though, right? He had to realize how much she adored him. All the time spent together in her dreams was unforgettable. _Surely_, though, he had noticed over time how deeply her affection grew for him from that first day they met. For her, it had felt like a dream. Well, literally of course, but also in the common sense of being so incredible it feels unreal. Or maybe a better way to put it was love at first sight? Yes. That is exactly how she felt. Definitely he had felt the connection that day as well? He just had to. Especially after the kisses they had shared. Even now, she could feel a slight color coming to her cheeks at the fond memory of multiple kisses they stole together. _Together._ That was a word she had always wanted to use for herself and Helios. Now though, she may never get to use it. Am I being too selfish? Is it too much to ask for a pure, true, untainted love?

Light and somewhat clumsy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway to her room. Slowly and wearily, she got up from the window seal and clambered in her soft comfy bad, too tired to brush out her hair tonight. The tangles could wait for morning. Just as she got comfortable, her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity quietly entered through the doorway. A loving smile was given towards her daughter as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "My dear, will you be ready for the upcoming ball for your birthday? I know you said you didn't want anything huge but… your sixteenth birthday only comes once, and you should enjoy it. You are aging so fast and growing more mature every day. I really am proud of you sweetie, and of the fine young lady you're growing into. You put me to shame sometimes, when I think of the grace that_ I_ had at your age, which you probably can recall."

Chibiusa smirked. She definitely knew of her mother's finer years in the past, and always had warmhearted (at least most of the time) memories of that time spent with Usagi and their frequent petty arguments. "Anyway," the Queen's voice cut into her dreamy thoughts, "we are going to try to make this a wonderful birthday with many guests. _And _to make it more romantic and fun (don't tell your father, lest he have a heart-attack), I am going to make it a Masquerade." Serenity said this last statement proudly, as if it was one of the greatest decisions of mankind.

"A _what_?" Chibiusa questioned, startled.

"A masquerade, darling. It will be so much fun! Nobody will know who each other are, including you, the Princess. I hope you find someone nice to spend the evening with," at which Serenity winked. "I invited people from all over to come to your ball."

"Somehow, this doesn't seem like _my _ball when _you_ are the one planning everything."

"Oh sweetie, stop being such a sourpuss. It will be fun, alright? I'm having a special dress made for you to wear. It'll blow your mind! Now, you had better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Small Lady."

The pink haired teenager contemplated what the dance would be like. As usual, she would probably sink off alone, her thoughts only on Pegasus. She had no room for any other man to take his place. Did he know how much his memory haunted her? Did he think about _her_ this much? With that last thought, she drifted away into a sleep filled with flying horses, but none of them being her flawless Pegasus.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm working on the second chapter now, except there is a storm heading my way so I should probably get off my computer. Please review!!! 


	2. Desires

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! It is a bit shorter than the previous chapter though. This is in Helios's POV, but I think most of the rest will stick with Chibiusa's POV. Please read & then review when you get down to the bottom!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! That goes for the last chapter too, which I kind of forgot... Please don't hurt me!!!

* * *

Helios blew his bluish-white locks out of his vision. _The wind was a bit strong today_, he noted, _almost as if it were angry at something, or someone, for intruding_. "I can't imagine why though," he murmured aloud. 

Tending to his duties, he stopped for a rest, admiring the sun's soothing glow stretching out over the forests and fields. As soon as he did however, a certain familiar pink-haired Princess invaded his thoughts. Was this why he worked so hard? Too keep the agonizing memories of the one he loved out, as he full well knew he could not be with her? An aggravated sigh was released from his soft lips as he began pondering about Chibiusa, unable to help himself.

She was his little angel with her animated red eyes that had such a rare, innocent look in them. Her adorable nose that scrunched up when she didn't understand something never failed to make him laugh. Her hair flowed perfectly around her smooth skin in the typical odango style she always had them in, like her mother. And of course, those lips. Gorgeous pink lips added to her overall beauty and her sweet attitude. Just being around her made him feel so jovial and at peace.

Truly, she was an ideal Princess and heir to the throne, and ideal for marriage. _Marriage_. The word rolled over his tongue, and all of a sudden he felt sickened. Soon, in a couple years, his beloved would be eligible to be a bride. If he could not be with her, then who would? I know it's selfish, but I couldn't abide seeing her with someone else. But if it makes her happy…

_Would_ she be content with another person? Someone who could pay her the attention she deserved and the affection she desired? Still, does she even know how much I care for her? How I secretly watched and admired her in her slumber those years back. The memory led him to think about the times he had been with her in her dreams every night in his Pegasus form.

I loved that she confided in me. In one instance was a boy who had asked her to be his girlfriend that she told me about. I tried to answer her questions with wisdom and neutrality, but it was hard to do when I felt this strange emotion running through my veins that I could not comprehend. Perhaps it had been jealousy, as I was being a bit over protective at times? Whatever it was, I did my best to control it. When Chibiusa told me she didn't like him the same way he had liked her, relief flooded through me and even joy at the prospect. I had so many different experiences with Chibiusa when I was with her. However, as much as I wanted to, in the beginning of our journey I could not tell my maiden my secrets.

The pain I felt at the expression she displayed on her young face every time I used to have to tell my lady that I could not share my secrets with her was awful. Yet she stuck with me until the very end, like a true friend would, and had more faith in me than I did. Her confidence in the world and all human beings is awe-inspiring. If more people had the values she did, Elysian would be a better place with many dreams. However, she was also raised by the King and Queen; very noble persons at that. In the end though, I suppose you must have the bad people to have the good people. It balances itself out in some bizarre way.

I haven't seen Chibiusa in what seems like forever! The thought left him dumb struck as he recalled just how long it had been. If his memory did not deceive him, she would be celebrating her sixteenth birthday in a number of days. I wish I could take a break from my tasks and go see her for her birthday. I wonder what she would think of me being there or what she would say to me. The last time I saw all of the senshi, I remember a faint muttering below me coming from my maiden saying, 'I never got to tell him my dream'.

What _was_ her dream? He absentmindedly pondered this question, wondering if ever there would be a chance to ask her about the matter. Chibiusa was such a pure girl with an enormous amount of love dwelling within her. What could possibly be her dream?

He fell into his own thoughts about his maiden and dwelled on the wonderful moments they had shared together. In his pensive state, he never heard the footsteps cautiously and dangerously approaching him from behind.

Those in Elysian called out their friend's name but never received a reply.

* * *

A/N: Haha, my first cliffie! What happened to Helios? Stay tuned to find out! The ball should be coming soon in the next few chapters. 


	3. The Glass Maker

A/N: If anybody is interested, I am looking for a beta, so let me know if you'd be able to help me out!

Also, thanks to my anonymous reviewers:

WiseReader

Wild Irish Rose31

As for the rest of you, stop being so lazy and click the little review button!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm better now. Enjoy:)

I altered this chapter a bit from its previous form and put more of the glass maker in it and other things. I hope it is a little better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon unless I am in another one of my dreams. Unfortunately, I'm not.

* * *

A huge yawn escaped Chibiusa's lips as she was stretching and moaning. Then she let her torso fall back onto the soft sheets, preparing for even_ more_ beauty sleep. "Oh no you don't!" came a cry from her doorway. She turned to see who it was, still half asleep, and was surprised to see Hotaru standing there with a big grin on her face. "Up you get, now! We are going to have fun today!" 

"Hotaru!" she squealed. "I didn't know you were here!"

"You didn't think I would miss your birthday, did you? I reserved this day for us to go out and mess around before you get too old," Hotaru explained with the smile still plastered on her fair skinned face. She shook her black hair from out of her violet eyes. "Now, please get dressed. And wear something comfortable because we'll be going out into the town."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to go out until after the masquerade," Chibiusa questioned her.

"Your mother gave me special permission as long as I stayed with you as your guard. Nobody will get past me!" As she said this last statement she made this masculine bodyguard pose which made the Small Lady go into a fit of giggles. "Oh yeah, we're also walking there instead of taking a carriage. Exercise is good, no matter what you say."

"Okay, okay," Chibiusa assured her, almost sarcastically. "Wait right here for a few minutes."

Drumming her finger nails on the nearby table, Hotaru sighed impatiently. Leave it to the future queen to take her precious little time. Just as she was about to go get her from the roral bathroom, she finally emerged. Being her usual peppy self, the Princess bounced over to her friend. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Hotaru's eyes lit up in anticipation.

* * *

"Wow, I haven't been out here at the shops in a really long time! They're all so amazing and unique!" Chibiusa exclaimed excitedly. 

"Yes, but the one I'm taking you to will have something you'll really like," Hotaru said mysteriously with a smile playing on her lips.

They trudged on through the crowded streets, pausing only to check that they were going in the right direction. After what felt like a tedious amount of walking, they finally stopped at a rather large shop at the end of the street. It looked like an average place, but then again, things aren't always as they appear to be. Hotaru looked simply thrilled as they entered the store, and when Chibiusa entered herself, she saw why.

Entering the shop was like going into another world. A world with such magnificence it was hard to believe it was actually accessible from Earth. A kingdom with such delicacy a simple prod would cause eternal damage. A terrain with such loveliness it was like an endless land of flowers. _A realm made of glass_, Chibiusa thought in astonishment.

An astounded wow flowed from her lips as she admired the surroundings in a trance. Everything from animals to mountains and buildings to planets encircled the future Queen. Hotaru was also in awe of the wonderland, but seemed more certain of her surroundings than the pink haired girl. Being shocked from the splendor still didn't succeed in hiding that Hotaru seemed to be searching for someone or something. Then, something startling hit her. Upon entering the store, failing to notice the many other people in the shop was impossible. However, looking again, the people didn't move. Yet… they seemed so real; the emotions shown clearly on their faces, their clothes, the shapes of their bodies. Could these amazing figures really just be… sculptures from pure crystal glass? While the realization began to sink into Chibiusa, Hotaru had found what she was looking for: a lady by the name of Sumi.

The woman had long violet hair with a silvery tint to it and small eyes with a certain special perception to them, enabling her to see all sides of an object. Her petite body moved carefully and tenderly through the glass town. She gave Chibiusa the impression of a woman with clear, distinct tastes, and a sharp insight of the world. A kind greeting was given to Hotaru as the woman recognized her from a previous encounter. Chibiusa watched them closely, but was still carefully observing the art. Somehow, the atmosphere made her feel like she was in the… future. Almost as if the creator had had a glimpse of what was to come. Her head soared through her theories as Hotaru and the lady continued whispering about something which made her friend delighted.

Still absorbed in the wondrous world around her, the pink-haired girl was oblivious to Sailor Saturn's hand motioning for her to come over. Hotaru sighed, a tad annoyed but still understanding, and walked over to her. Grabbing her arm, she led the princess to another section of the store. Chibiusa followed her cautiously, as if making sure this place was real. As they arrived at the part of the store Hotaru was leading her, Chibiusa knew this couldn't be real. This kind of happiness was not found on Earth. Or so she had thought.

Standing before her was a beautiful sculpture of a Pegasus. But that wasn't all. Riding atop the magnificent creature was a girl; a girl who looked almost the exact same as the girl observing the piece of art in complete awe. The beautiful animal was looking back at the girl with a look of affection upon his face, while the young woman gazed back at him with a look of pure happiness and adoration on hers. The flying horse was human-like in some way, as the happy couple was soaring through the air. Wings spread wide and graceful, Pegasus was air born, and the elated girl was overjoyed, grasping onto his blue, elegant mane. Her white, flowing dress with puffy, short sleeves and gold circles surrounding the top was blowing in the comfortable breeze. They were so free and blissful; everything that Chibiusa had wanted her life to be. It was like the dream she couldn't have, yet she continued to dream of it anyway. The sculpture meant so much to her, and it was so accurate of her and Helios together. She stood there captivated by the incredible piece of work and took deep breaths. She turned to Hotaru and they remained there, each looking at each other's eyes. Then Chibiusa lunged at her friend, squeezing her as hard as she could in a huge bear hug. "I guess that means you like it?" Hotaru managed to get out in gasps, but now grinning.

"Oh, I _adore_ it! What… how did you…" she trailed off, still in deep pleasure.

"You remember telling me about Pegasus and the Dead Moon Circus and Helios and everything? Well, I found this shop one day, and the idea all of a sudden sprung on me. Sumi is so wonderful at this, and I knew if she did the sculpture of glass, it definitely would not be disappointing. I talked to Neo-Queen Serenity about it, and she agreed it was a good idea. So, this is my early birthday present to you," the Sailor soldier ended with a smile.

"Why did you show me early though?" Chibusa asked, though not ungratefully.

"Well, Sumi informed me it was complete and I just could not wait to get a glimpse, and I thought it would be nice for us to walk down here and see it. The Queen is having it brought up on your birthday."

"Thank you sooooooooo much, Hotaru! This is an amazing gift! And thank you, also!" She added to Sumi, who just nodded. Chibiusa found this woman puzzling. She was so reserved, but not like Sailor Mercury. This was a more knowing silence, a little closer to the comparison of Sailor Pluto. She shook her head and shrugged it off, not noticing the lady's intense stare at her or the apparent fact she was worried about something.

Just as the two comrades were heading for the door, Sumi cried out, "Wait!" The girls turned around, surprised, waiting to hear more explaining the sudden outburst from the seemingly silent glass maker. "Someone you hold dear has been captured. You should be careful from now on at the current time. I fear that is all I know at the moment," she gravely enlightened them. Chibiusa, standing still, looked at her quizzically, confused by her actions.

"But… how would you know of this? And just who has been taken?" the Princess demanded an answer.

"As I said, I can see no further as to the precise occurrence. That really is all I know," Sumi again told the girls. "However, visit me on another occasion and perhaps we can… chat. Now, though, I insist you be on your way. Good day."

Their bewilderment at suddenly being forced out of the shop after the brief warning added to the overall confusion. Pausing outside the shop, they both glanced at each other.

"That was… interesting," Hotaru finally said.

"Definitely. A little… unnerving, if you know what I mean. We certainly should come by next chance we get," she advised her. "Anyway, thank you so much for that, Hotaru! It was so breath taking!" Chibiusa thanked her dreamily, too content with the sculpture to think more carefully about Sumi.

"I knew you'd like it. Now, let's go look at some more shops. How about it?"

"Of course!" Chibiusa smiled happily, and the girls laughed as they headed into the crowd.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter (for once it's more of a decent length)! I hope Sumi's warning wasn't too abrupt. In chapter four, they will still be out in town because they're out there for a while. So it's kind of a Part Two to this chapter. Also, I'm trying to stay away from the Japanese words like hai because I'm not staying constant throughout this story with it. Anyway, R&R appreciated! 


	4. A Secret Garden

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter! I have been insanely busy trying to finish last minute projects and I was pretty depressed for a while. But I'm feeling rejuvenated again (especially since summer is here!) and am hoping my updates will be more frequent. This chapter is a pretty short one… I know the story moves fast, and it may seem like I'm getting off track, but it will come back together, don't worry. There is just a few chapters of Hotaru and Chibiusa to include some important things for later on.

Thank you so much to aya143, mae-E, Piper of Locksley, and fate's curiosity for their reviews, as well as my anonymous reviewers:

Just a reader – I really appreciated your constructive criticism of chapter three and the good advice. I re-edited it and hope it is a bit better than before. I'll remember the recommendations throughout my future writing. Thanks again!

vela – thanks for your review and your lovely comments! Hope your exam went well!

**Disclaimer:** I...sniffle... don't... sniffle... own... sniffle... Sailor Moon!

* * *

Strolling through the late afternoon sun, the young pair of scouts enjoyed the free time. They bounced along through the shops, going through them and out again before the shopkeepers could address them properly. The cotton candy-haired girl was admiring a colorful tree with fruitful leaves and flowers near a fountain when a thought occurred to her. 

"Hey, Hotaru," Chibiusa slowly drawled, coming to a stop on the side of the street, "isn't there suppose to be some kind of mythical garden somewhere in this town? I remember hearing bedtime stories about it before."

"Hmm. I think I know what you're talking about. As to where it is, however, I haven't a clue. Maybe someone around here does, though, if it actually exists," Hotaru suggested.

"Good idea," Chibiusa nodded her head in approval. The dynamic duo strolled through the town until they spotted an observant looking man selling items from a small stand near the water fountain. "Excuse me, sir," her Royal Highness politely addressed him, "would you by chance happen to know where the lovely, _famed_ garden happens to be around here? I have had the pleasure of listening to tales about it, but my friend and I," she gestured to Hotaru, "would like to see it ourselves."

The man stood there, sizing them up for a few seconds, before finally looking satisfied and replied in a serious tone, "Ah. Few know where it actually is located, which makes it so wonderful. But," he added when seeing their disappointed expressions, "I just so happen to be one of those few," he proudly winked at them, from which the Sailor Senshi could now see his light-hearted humor shining through his personality at his working station.

Chibiusa smiled happily and she proceeded to ask, "Would you tell us where it is?"

"Well, I suppose I could if you really are serious about going, but I'll have to actually show you where it is, so you will just have to wait until I get off my work in an hour or so," he told them apologetically.

"Very well," the Princess sighed. She and Hotaru looked at the nearby shops, beginning to get bored. It seemed like all the shops carried the same things; or perhaps that was just because they had gone through them all so many times. After what seemed like forever, the middle-aged man had finally finished his work and motioned for them to come over.

"_Finally_," Chibiusa whispered to Hotaru. The other sailor warrior just smiled expressively at her friend's impatience, a trait from her mother, especially when there was food involved. Hotaru giggled quietly at her musings.

"Alright," the man said, "Follow me." He led the girls down a narrow dirt pathway, trying to be inconspicuous, between two shops nearby, glancing around to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Why is this garden so secret, anyway, if people only know about it in myths?" Chibiusa nervously asked the man, aware of their surroundings and Hotaru's defensive pose around her to ward off any possible threats. If Hotaru sensed something was amiss, perhaps this wasn't such a great idea after all. She also just now noticed she had no idea who she was speaking to; she didn't even know this fellow's name!

"Well," he said, as they continued to walk, "it is said that if too many people come to it, it will… disappear. So, myths are made to keep people from swarming to the area and ruining all that is good." His serious and solemn expression told the pair that he truly believed this, and this was why he apparently was so cautious.

"But… why?" the pink haired princess pondered, always full of questions.

"No one knows the reason why it would disappear, but it says so in legend that it could, and people consider the garden too precious to doubt it."

"Then why are you taking _us_ there?" Hotaru suspiciously inquired, now unsure of this man, that was leading them to who knew where.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I feel as if you are meant to go there today, and who am I to deny fate?" he said with a small smile. The man seemed so… simple, harmless, and happy that Chibiusa couldn't help but like him. She knew it was naïve, especially through all the battles she had been through and enemies she had faced. Still, she gave a smile of her own back at him, feeling somewhat reassured, but not much. As they continued to walk on, she began quivering with excitement. She could never stay in peace for too long; she needed some action, right? Bouncing along, the trio failed to notice dark teal eyes surveying the Princess's every move as they made their way towards the end of the alleyway…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you think of this cliffie! 


End file.
